Ur ett annat Perspektiv
by moon.fighter.forever
Summary: En trolldryckslektion gick fel och Harry förvandlades till... Ja, något alla våra kära hjältar på Hogwarts får ta itu med.
1. Chapter 1

JAG ÄGER INTE **HARRY POTTER**, ALLT TILLHÖR **JK ROWLING**! (Kom ihåg det, jag tänker inte skriva det hela tiden ^^ )

Ja, hehe... Jag kom på denna idén och bara kände att jag _måste_ skriva en fanfic av det :P Hoppas ni uppskattar det och ger det i alla fall en chans.

"text" = Någon talar.

_'text'_ = Någon tänker.

XXX = En kort stund senare.

X_X_X_X_X_X = En lång stund/tid senare.

Tror det var allt :) Enjoy my story. (Min första, ah :D)

* * *

1: Något gick fel...

Harry hade trolldryckskonst... Den mest tråkiga lektionen där inget roligt hände. Snape hade självklart redan hunnit dra av 10 poäng från Gryffindor för en meningslös anledning.

Alla delades in i grupper och Harry kom med Neville, inte den mest önskade partnern. Harry tyckte verkligen om Longbottom, det var inte det! Bara... Något gick alltid snett vid honom...

Självklart visade Harry inte sitt missnöje utan log glatt mot Neville, det var bättre han än Malfoy... Neville såg redan grön ut i ansiktet, så som han gjorde på alla Snapes lektioner. Han var verkligen rädd för Severus och denna verkade vara otroligt nöjd med det.

De fick i uppgift att tillverka en 'dryck' som skulle få deras hår att plötsligt växa fort, något väldigt enkelt enligt Snape. När de var färdiga skulle de sedan läsa i någon bok om något.

Neville hämtade ingredienserna medan Harry läste hur man skulle göra. Han sneglade snabbt mot Ron och Hermione som var partners. Hermione höll boken framför sig och läste upp högt för Ron vad han skulle hämta. Sedan pekade hon _var_ han skulle hämta allt och sade hela tiden att han skulle skynda sig. Ron himlade diskret med ögonen för sig själv och Harry fnissade åt synen.

"Här är allt Harry", flåsade Neville med en massa saker i famnen.

"Neville, akta...!"

För sent. En liten elixirflaska hann redan trilla i golvet. Neville blev helt vit i ansiktet.

"Longbottom din tröga ...!", fräste Snape. "Sade jag inte att man skulle ta det _försiktigt_?!"

"F-förlåt p-professor Snape", mumlade Neville.

Severus fnyste.

"Du kunde ha fångat flaskan Potter om du inte var så lat", sade han och nickade mot Harry.

"Jag...", klagade Harry.

"5 poängs avdrag", sade Snape. "Ni är så odugliga... Potter, hämta en ny flaska. Det är ett för svårt uppdrag för Longbottom."

Neville rodnade häftigt och längre bort skrattade Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle högt. Snape log lite elakt och gick sedan för att titta hur det gick för de andra.

"Du kan börja så länge", sade Harry och när han såg Nevilles vita ansikte tillade han. "Allt står i boken."

Harry joggade till skåpet och började leta. Han tittade på en massa elixir men hittade inte det han letade efter.

"Professor Snape?"

Han hatade be Snape om hjälp.

"Ja, Potter?", suckade Severus irriterat. "Kan du inte ens hämta ett elixir själv?"

Harry svalde sin ilska.

"Jag kan inte hitta ett nytt", sade han.

"Så synd", svarade Snape och försökte dölja ett leende. "Allt ska vara klart om en kvart."

Harry fick plötsligt panik. Inte en chans att Snape skulle förolämpa honom igen! Han _måste_ göra den här brygden! Men en ingrediens fattades...

"Harry, skynda dig", pep Neville vid deras bord. "Jag behöver hjälp."

"Kommer! Kommer!", svarade Harry och letade ivrigt efter elixiret i skåpet.

"Malfoy, hjälp Neville och Potter lite med deras dryck. Potter är för upptagen med annat", sade Snape.

Draco log hemlighetsfullt och gick bort till en orolig Neville.

Nej, inte Malfoy! Han kommer att förstöra allt! Den måste nog vara slut... Harry hade kollat igenom hela skåpet fyra gånger nu.

_'Jag tar det här'_, tänkte Harry och tog en liknande flaska. _'Så mycket skillnad kan det inte vara.'_

Harry sprang snabbt fram till Nevilles bord.

"Stick", väste han åt Draco.

"Som du önskar Potter", svarade Malfoy. "Men jag tror att er dryck kommer bli perfekt."

Han lämnade deras bord med ett hånflin på läpparna.

"Vad gjorde han?", frågade Harry argt Neville. "Vad lade han i?"

"Jag vet inte", svarade Neville förvirrat. "Jag hade ingen koll på det, men det såg rätt ut..."

Harry suckade.

"Jaja", sade han hopplöst. "Vi får väl avsluta detta då."

Han hällde i innehållet ur flaskan han hämtat i deras brygd.

"Nu är det dags och se hur ni har lyckats", sade Snape högt till alla Gryffindorare och Slytherinare. "Men jag upprepar, det är en väldigt enkel trolldryck."

På de sista orden tittade han på Harry och Neville, och Longbottom rodnade direkt. Sedan gick deras professor till Rons och Hermiones bord.

"Nå?", frågade han. "Vem av er dricker det?"

"Jag professor", svarade Hermione och visade upp ett glas med en brun dryck i.

Varför är den brun? Harrys och Nevilles var ju blå.

"Drick då", sade Snape otåligt. "De andra ska också hinna."

Hermione drack genast upp innehållet och alla väntade tyst i 10 sekunder. Sedan började hennes stora bruna hår växa i en väldig fart. Det slutade inte förrän det var vid fötterna.

"Hmm", sade Snape. "Kunde varit bättre."

Harry morrade tyst. Drycken var ju perfekt. Snape gick till alla andra bord och ingens hår växte så bra som Hermiones, vilket visade att hennes och Rons dryck var bäst. Snape visade inget tecken på det. Till slut kom han till Harrys bord.

"Jag är mycket nyfiken på vad som kommer hända här i med att du hällde i fel elixir Potter", sade Snape. "Väldigt spännande."

Harry gapade.

"Ja, jag såg det", sade Severus. "Drick nu."

"Men professor...!", ropade Hermione ut. "Om det är fel ingredienser kan det vara farligt att dricka det!"

"Potters stora misstag", sade Snape. "Han kanske lär sig något."

Harry tog sitt glas med den blåa vätskan i och stirrade på den.

"Alla väntar", sade Snape.

"Drick inte!", ropade Hermione.

"Tyst Granger! 10 poängs avdrag!"

Harry tog glaset mot läpparna och drack. Hermione kastade snabbt en besvärjelse för att stoppa honom.

Precis när Harry svalde sin dryck träffade Hermiones besvärjelse honom. Han föll till marken med en hemsk smärta i hela kroppen.

"Nej!", ropade Hermione förtvivlat.

Harry fred sig i smärta och blundade hårt. Sedan var det snabbt över och Harry kände sig lite konstigt, annorlunda...

"H-Harry?", hörde han Hermione fråga.

Han hade inte öppnat ögonen än.

"P-Potter...?!", sade Snape oroligt.

Varför lät Snape orolig? Harry öppnade ögonen och...

* * *

Detta är bara början till min berättelse, men egentligen så börjar den _på riktigt_ i nästa kapitel :) Detta var "typ" en prolog, kan man säga.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Blev klar ganska snabbt. Här kommer fortsättningen, hoppas ni tycker om den :)

Svar på din fråga 'That's MY secret': De går sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts.

* * *

2: Ny kropp

När Harry öppnade ögonen kunde han inte låta bli att ge ifrån sig ett konstigt pip-ljud av chock. Allt var så stort!

"Potter", sade Snape igen.

Harry var tvungen att titta upp för att se sin lärare. Wow, Severus var typ 3 meter lång! Nej, Harry måste ha blivit förminskad.

_'Ge mig ett motelixir.'_

Men... Varför hade han inte _sagt_ det? Varför _tänkte_ han bara det...? Harry bestämde sig för att försöka igen.

"Gml..."

Va?! Vad var det för ljud!? Harry slog handen för munnen. Men... Han tittade på sin hand. Den var så... liten... som om...

"N-ni måste ta honom till professor Dumbledore", sade Hermione.

"Lektionen är slut", sade Snape hårt. "Alla plockar undan först. Malfoy har ansvaret. Lyssna på honom."

Sedan lutade sig Severus mot Harry.

_'Rör mig inte!'_ Ännu en gång kom det inte ett ljud från Harrys mun utan bara något mummel. Snape tog sina händer under Harrys armhålor och lyfte upp honom hur enkelt som helst. Sedan placerade han den ena handen under Harrys rumpa så att Harry satt i hans famn.

"Umvm...!", klagade Harry. Det var meningen att han skulle säga:_ 'Rör inte min röv!'_

_'Släpp mig!' _Harry vred sig i Snapes famn men Severus tryckte honom bara närmare sig.

"Shh...", viskade han irriterat och började vagga Harry lite så att ingen skulle se.

_'Vad FAN håller du på med! Släpp mig ditt äckel!'_

Harry försökte ta sig loss ur sin professors grepp men Snape var för stark. Vad hade de gjort med honom? Varför var Harry så liten, svag och kunde inte tala!?

Snape gick ut med honom i famnen och när de var halvvägs till Dumbledores kontor slutade Harry kämpa emot.

_'Jag lovar, när jag är mig själv igen ska jag strypa dig för det här...!'_

Ännu en gång kom det bara mummel från Harry så han suckade djupt. Snape skrattade.

_'Vad fan skrattar du åt? Detta är inte kul!' _Harrys mening blev: "Vm..da.. ata..u"

"Håll tyst, annars får du stanna så här för alltid", sade Snape argt till Harry.

_'Okej då. Jag är tyst'_, ville Harry säga men han tänkte bara det.

Sedan skakade Snape på huvudet.

"Varför pratar jag med en liten barnunge?", mumlade Severus för sig själv. "Han fattar ju ingenting."

"U..m..la..da-da!", protesterade Harry. _'Jag fattar visst! Och jag är inte en liten barnunge utan en tonåring! Släpp nu ner mig!'_

XXX

När de väl var i Dumbledores kontor stirrade rektorn skräckslaget på Harry.

"Hur hände detta Severus?", frågade han lite oroligt.

Snape vred sig lite obekvämt på stället med Harry i famnen.

"Han... Han drack ett elixir som han medvetet hällde i fel ingredienser i...", sade Snape. "Granger ville stoppa honom och kastade en besvärjelse, jag vet inte vilken blandning det blev av det men här har vi resultatet."

På de sista orden lyfte han upp Harry i luften.

_'Gör inte så!'_, tänkte Harry argt.

"Hmm", mumlade rektorn. "När kan du återställa honom? Stackaren kan ju inte vara så här."

"Tja...", svarade Severus. "Jag vet inte vilken blandning han gjorde så jag får kolla upp det först... Men jag skulle tippa på högst tre dagar, Potter borde ha lärt sig sin läxa tills dess."

"Se på honom, Severus...", sade Dumbledore varmt och tittade med sina ljusblå ögon på Harry. "Han ser ut likadant som när James och Lily visade honom för mig... Han kommer ju inte minnas ett dugg av det här..."

Dumbledore tog Harry från Severus och höll honom i sin famn.

_'Så pinsamt! Släpp mig, din gamla klant!'_, tänkte Harry argt och hans mening blev: "A-gu-da-sa...!"

"Men se Severus!", sade Dumbledore förtjust. "Han tycker om mig."

Rektorn började vagga Harry i sin famn och det blev för mycket för Harry. Han började vrida sig och försökte ta sig loss ur sin rektors grepp.

"Jag skulle inte vara så säker på det...", viskade Snape ironiskt.

"Äh, han är säkert bara hungrig. Kan du hämta välling, Severus?"

Snape gapade.

"Ursäkta, men jag har lektioner Dumbledore! Det får du skaffa själv. Dessutom är jag inte intresserade av att mata Potter."

Med de orden försvann trolldrycksläraren.

"Lugn gubben", viskade Dumbledore till Harry. "Jag ska skaffa välling till dig..."

Sen när är Dumbledore så faderlig!? Och... Harry vill inte ha någon välling!

Harry började vrida sig i Dumbledores famn igen och då började rektorn vagga honom och nynnade något medan han vandrade runt på sitt kontor.

Plötsligt fick Harry syn på en spegel och sträckte ut armarna mot den.

"Ga-la", sade Harry men i hans hjärna lät det:_ 'Jag vill se mig själv.'_

Dumbledore skrattade lite och gick till spegeln. När han stod framför den pekade han för Harry.

"Se", sade han. "Det är du, gubben."

Harry blev stel. I spegelbilden fanns Dumbledore och i hans famn... En liten bebis.

"Se så söt du är..."

_'Kalla mig inte söt! Merlin, du är ju min rektor!'_, ville Harry säga men det kom bara mummel.

Dumbledore började vagga Harry igen, det var då det slog Harry.

_'Nej! Han tror att jag är en bebis! Inte bara kroppen utan att mitt sinne också är som en bebis!'_

Harry började ge ifrån sig klagande ljud och drog Dumbledore i skägget för att försöka få honom att förstå.

"Shh... Sov du...", viskade rektorn.

_'Oh nej...'_, tänkte Harry hopplöst.

* * *

Så vad tyckte ni?! Jag är jättenyfiken i med att detta är min första fic.

Ursäkta om någon av er hade högre förväntningar men jag tycker det är så kul att skriva den här storyn (även om jag har precis börjat :/ :P). Hoppas ni vill ha en fortsättning!

Snälla lägg en REVIEW :)


	3. Chapter 3

3: Välling, blöja och barnsäng

Harry stod seriöst inte ut. Han hade blivit förvandlad till ett litet barn, en bebis! Ingen visste heller att han var i sitt normala sinnesskick.

Öhh... Måste Dumbledore vagga honom så mycket? Han började få ont i huvudet nu.

"Ga-da", klagade Harry trött. Allt hela vaggande hade gjort honom sömnig och han gäspade.

"Du är trött", sade rektorn mjukt. "Vi måste först mata dig och sedan skaffa dig någon säng. Du kan ju inte sova uppe i din sovsal nu."

_'Men jag vill'_, tänkte Harry klagade.

"Du får sova i mitt rum idag och i morgon får vi se för jag är borta då", sade Albus vänligt till Harry han höll i famnen.

Harry nickade, även fast han visste att Dumbledore trodde han bara var en bebis och inte förstod.

Det knackade på dörren.

"Hmm, vi har visst besök", log Dumbledore. "Jag satsar 5 galloner på att det är dina vänner, Harry-gubben."

_'Det hoppas jag att det är.'_

Dumbledore öppnade dörren och där stod Ron och Hermione. Harry sken upp.

"Hur är det med honom?", frågade Hermione. "Vi har varit så oroliga. Vi..."

"Han mår bara bra", avbröt Albus och vaggade Harry lite. "Jag var just på väg att skaffa välling, kan ni ta hand om honom ett litet tag åt mig?"

"Klart", sade Ron. "Han är ju vår bästa vän."

"Som jag trodde", log Dumbledore och räckte Harry till Hermione. "Jag kommer strax, vänta ni här."

Rektorn gick ut.

Nu låg Harry i Hermiones famn, som kändes ganska konstigt men ända tryggare på något sätt.

_'Okej, ni måste lyssna på mig. Ingen annan fattar, NI måste fatta. Jag är ingen bebis, jag är mig själv. Detta är bara en bebiskropp.'_

"Ga-da..la...sa-da-ga...mi-mu."

"Så himla söt!", pep Hermione med ett leende. Ron fnittrade.

_'Lyssna på mig!'_, grät Harry i tankarna men det kom bara mummel i ord.

"Jag kan inte fatta att det är Harry", log Ron.

"Inte jag heller", sade Hermione och stirrade på Harry. "Men han är ändå lik sig själv. De gröna ögonen, näsan och så ärret såklart."

"Mmm..."

"Ga-la!", sade Harry argt.

"Putti-nutti...!", sade Ron med barnslig röst och rörde vid Harrys näsa med sitt finger.

Harry började gråta. Här försöker han berätta något seriöst och så säger hans bästa vän 'putti nutti' till honom... Ingen trodde honom. Allt var fel. Alla behandlade honom som ett barn.

"Hermione!", sade Ron.

Hermione började vagga Harry snabbt och nynnade en sång.

Harry grät ännu mer. Han visste inte varför, men han kunde inte sluta. Han blev så känslig. Några bebis-känslor fanns väl i honom.

Dumbledore kom in.

"Han slutar inte", sade Hermione.

"Ge mig honom", bad Dumbledore och tog Harry i sin famn.

Han stoppade in en nappliknande sak i Harrys mun och plötsligt kom det varm mjölk.

_'Jag vill inte ha välling!'_

Men Dumbledore var envis. Han vaggade Harry och höll fortfarande flaskan så att Harry skulle dricka.

_'Det är faktiskt ganska gott'_, tänkte Harry och när Dumbledore tog bort flaskan så sträckte Harry sina små händer efter den.

Dumbledore skrattade och gav Harry mer.

"Ja, då går vi till våra lektioner. Han är i bra händer", sade Hermione mjukt. "Men vi kommer förbi senare ikväll."

"Han behöver sömn", svarade rektorn. "Kom ni senare."

"Hej då Harry", sade Ron och vinkade till Harry.

Hermione fnissade och slog Ron lätt på armen. Sedan gick dem ut.

När vällingen var slut rapade Harry.

_'Nej! Förlåt, jag vet inte hur det hände! Det måste vara denna kroppen... den...!'_

Dumbledore verkade inte ta någon notis om rapen utan tog istället fram något litet ur sin ficka.

"Jag fick tag på den här", log han och ställde det på golvet. "Engorgio!"

Snart stod där en barnsäng, med rosa lakan, ljusgul kudde samt ett täcke med små söta grodor på.

"Na-a", sade Harry. _'Jag tänker inte sova där.'_

Dumbledore lade honom i sängen och Harry lade armarna i kors så att rektorn skrattade.

"Sov gott", viskade Albus med ett leende.

_'Jaja, mhm... visst...'_, tänkte Harry surt men han gäspade stort och ögonlocken kändes tunga.

"Ga...", viskade han tillbaka trött.

Albus lade täcket över honom och log mot Harry en sista gång, sedan lämnade han Harry som sov djupt...

X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry vaknade av att han behövde gå på toa.

"Dub...!", ropade han. _'Dumbledore kom hit!'_

Snart kom Albus inspringande.

"Vad är det Harry-gubben?", undrade han oroligt. "Har du skadat dig - Hade du en mardröm?"

_'Nej, Merlin...! Ta det lugnt... Jag måste bara gå på dass och jag kommer inte ut från denna sängen'_, tänkte Harry men hans ord blev: "Ga-la-bu..."

Jisses! Varför är det så svårt för småbarn att prata? Dem måste ha det hemskt...

"Du är hungrig", sade Dumbledore och stoppade in vällingflaskan i munnen på Harry.

_'N-nej.. *huh*... jag måste... på toa.'_ Harry hostade till medan Albus försökte pressa vällingen i honom. "G.. huh.."

Harry puttade väck Dumbledores hand med flaskan och skakade häftigt på huvudet.

"Vad vill du gubben?", undrade rektorn desperat.

_'På toa! Jag måste gå på toa!'_

Harry kände hur han inte kunde hålla sig längre och bet hårt i läppen. Det var då Dumbledore fattade. Han skrattade.

"Du måste göra dina behov", log han.

_'Ja! Ja, exakt! Tack! Oh, för en gång skull älskar jag dig professorn!'_

"Då får vi skaffa dig en blöja."

_'Jag hatar dig! Nej, gör inte detta mot mig! Jag vägrar, jag är en människa med rättigheter! Du kan inte...!'_

"Sån tur att jag skaffade lite blöjor för en stund sen", sade Albus nöjt. "Kom så går vi och fixar det."

Han lutade sig nu mot Harry.

_'Nej...! Gör inte detta mot mig professor Dumbledore! Jag har alltid varit en bra elev'_, tänkte Harry. _'Jag bröt mot vissa regler men jag har aldrig gjort något ont mot dig...! Jag...!'_

Dumbledore lyfte upp honom i sin famn och Harry gjorde allt för att ta sig loss, men utan att lyckas.

_'Jag ville inte'_, grät Harry desperat.

Albus bar honom till en toalett och lade honom på något slags bord, som han antagligen hade trollat fram innan.

"Ga-li...", sade Harry. _'Snälla jag ber dig Albus...'_

Dumbledore tog av Harry hans byxor och Harry började sprattla med benen.

"Harry-gubben", sade Albus förvånat. "Ta det lugnt, jag ska inte skada dig."

_'Skada mig? Du ska ta på mig en BLÖJA! Jag vill hellre bli skadad'_, tänkte Harry argt. _'Jag tillåter inte det.'_

Harry fortsatte sparka med benen så mycket han kunde och till slut suckade Dumbledore.

"Detta går inte", viskade han för sig själv.

_'Nej, precis! Det går inte, så var snäll och bär mig till toalettstolen så fixar jag detta själv.'_

Albus Dumbledore gjorde något annat. Efter att han sagt några ord så slutade Harrys ben att sprattla.

_'Nej! Nej! Nej! Han har förlamat mina ben!'_

Nu tog rektorn av Harry hans kalsonger.

Harry skämdes. Han bara vände sitt huvud ifrån Dumbledore och ville inte se.

Albus lyfte upp Harrys rumpa och satte på honom blöjan.

"Så ja", sade han nöjt. "Det gick mycket lättare."

Harry kunde röra sina ben igen.

Albus tog upp honom i sin famn och bar tillbaka honom till sängen.

När Harry lade i sängen vred han på huvudet bort från rektorn.

"Harry-gubben", viskade Dumbledore. "Titta på mig."

Harry kunde inte, han tog täcket med sin lilla hand och drog det över sig och över ansiktet.

Av någon anledning tyckte Albus att detta var roligt för han skrattade mjukt.

"God natt Harry", viskade han och klappade Harry nätt på huvudet innan han gick.

Harry hade tårar i ögonen. Vad hade han gjort i livet för att förtjäna det här? Hans rektor hade sätt hans RÖV.

_'Så pinsamt.. Så otroligt pinsamt...'_

Harry var arg på sig själv. Varför kunde inte Dumbledore bara låta honom vara? Varför kunde inte han kolla så Harry faktiskt ÄR bebis i sinnet också? Varför drack Harry den drycken på lektionen?! Hur korkad kunde man seriöst bli?

Snape hade rätt. Harry skulle lära sig en läxa av det här.

_'Oh, detta är värsta dagen i mitt liv'_, tänkte han trött.

Sedan började Harry somna igen, och någonstans i bakgrunden hörde han sina vänner.

"Han är så söt", viskade Hermione.

"Vi borde nog gå. Han sover redan", viskade Ron.

Det sista Harry kände innan han somnade var hur två händer försiktigt klappade honom på huvudet.

* * *

Lägg en REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okej! Känns lite konstigt att vara tillbaka efter så långt uppehåll, men, men. För dem som var med mig från början: Något hände i livet som gjorde att jag fick prioritera lite och slutade skriva. Till slut glömde jag helt ärligt denna berättelsen. Jag har kommit tillbaka till fanfiction nu och såg denna oavslutade ficen och mådde jättedåligt. Ni behöver inte förstå mig men jag är ledsen för att det blev som det blev. Jag hatar själv när någon börjar en fic och avslutar inte den men nu är jag tillbaka! Denna gången lovar jag minst ett kapitel varje vecka och jag hoppas ni vill vara med på resan för vad jag har planerat för denna berättelse. Så för både gamla som nya läsare, hoppas ni gillar det ni läser och här kommer kapitel 4! Puss på er!

* * *

4: En blöjas innehåll

Harry vaknade av en konstig känsla. Det var hans blöja...

_'Oh Gud nej... Snälla nej, säga inte att...'_

Lukten bekräftade att hans värsta mardrömmar var sanna. HUR? Kunde den här bebiskroppen inte hålla sig en natt? Oh, det var så äckligt. Så obekvämt och Harry skämdes så mycket för detta. Aldrig i sitt liv trodde han att något sådant skulle kunna hända honom och det värsta var att han inte kunde göra något åt det själv. Snart skulle hans kära rektor komma till honom och märka att blöjan han tog på Harry innan hade kommit till stor nytta. Tanken skrämde Harry så otroligt mycket.

_'Nej, jag klarar inte av det. Jag DÖR om han får reda på detta!'_

Harry funderade fram och tillbaka.

_'Jag låtsas som ingenting, han kanske inte märker något. Han är trots allt helt galen i mig nu när jag är en bebis. Ja, det borde funka!'_

Harry försökte förbli optimistisk men en konstig känsla i hans mage sade att det inte skulle vara så enkelt som han trodde. Bara någon minut senare kom Dumbledore in i rummet och han... Hade han en rosa morgonrock på sig? Med blå trollkarlshattar? Harry kunde inte hålla sig för skratt och några konstiga ljud som lät alldeles för sockersött kom ut från hans mun. Dumbledore log och gick närmare Harry.

"Nämen, du är vaken Harry-gubben", log han. "Jag önskar att jag fick höra ditt underbara skratt varje morgon."

_'Ja, det kan du fett glömma. Jag tänker inte stanna i denna kroppen länge till och definitivt inte sova i ett rum bredvid dig mer.'_

"Ne-hu-mla."

Dumbledore gav ifrån sig en massa naw-ljud och tog upp Harry i sin famn när han plötsligt rynkade på näsan. Harry blev stel i kroppen.

"Harry, har du..."

_'Nej, nej, absolut inte! Ha-ha, vilken dum tanke! Jag skulle aldrig...' _Harry tog tag i Dumbledores morgonrock. _'Titta istället vad du har på dig! Detta är något att skämmas för. Bäst att du går in och bytar om så glömmer vi allt det här! Jag tycker detta låter som en bra idé, hm?"_

Självklart kom inga riktiga ord ur Harrys mun men han log som en galning mot sin rektor och höll hårt i morgonrocken i hopp om att Dumbledore skulle glömma hela blöj-incidenten.

"Gillar du min morgonrock?", log Dumbledore när han såg Harrys grepp och ärmen. "Jag fick den av en mugglare som är en kär vän till mig. Jag måste säga att jag var lite skeptisk först men den är hur skön som helst."

Harry nickade instämmande. _'Öh, du ser ut som en idiot i den...'_

"Men jag tror det är dags att titta vad som har hänt i blöjan eller vad säger du?"

Harrys leende domnade bort och det kändes som om allt blod i hans kropp försvann.

_'Nej, snälla! Vad har jag GJORT för att förtjäna detta? Bara låt mig vara... Jag...'_

De var redan på väg till badrummet. Harry försökte vrida sig loss men det var otroligt obekvämt med blöjan och dess innehåll i. Dumbledore lade Harry på ett litet bord, Harry skulle precis sparkas igen när den gamle mannen förlamade hans ben ännu en gång.

"Inte ska du slåss igen. Det här är inget farligt", log den gamle trollkarlen.

_'Okej, Dumbledore. Jag förstår vad du tänker göra och jag verkar inte kunna stoppa dig men snälla döm mig inte. Du förstår inte hur det är att vara i en sådan kropp. Jag kan inte styra allt och... Det bara hände när jag sov... Jag skäms så otroligt mycket så snälla, döm mig inte!'_

Albus skrattade lite för sig själv när han såg Harrys förtvivlade lilla ansikte och tog därefter av honom blöjan. Harry rodnade inombords och trodde att inget kunde toppa detta förrän Albus tog fram servetter. Harrys ögon blev lika stora som två klot.

_'T-Tänker du torka mig? Är du seriös?! Inte tänker du väl...?!'_

Dumbledore närmade sig med servetterna och Harry började ge ifrån sig klagande ljud.

"Shhh...", viskade Dumbledore. "Snart har du en ny och fräsch blöja på dig."

Harry trodde att han skulle få en hjärtattack. Detta hände bara inte. Tyvärr så började Albus torka hans rumpa och Harry blundade hårt.

_'Låt det bara vara över... Låt det bara vara över...'_

Efter en hel evighet hade Harry till slut en ny blöja på sig och kunde röra benen igen. Dumbledore såg för nöjd ut när han lyfte upp Harry i luften med ett brett leende.

"Det var väl inte så farligt eller hur gubben?"

_'Jag svär att en vacker dag när jag är mig själv igen så kommer jag att döda dig.'_

"Gu-la", var det som blev Harrys svar.

"Du är bara för gullig", pep Dumbledore och började vagga Harry.

Harry himlade med ögonen, var otroligt irriterad men av en konstig anledning lugnade allt vaggande honom. Plötsligt knackade det på dörren.

"Kom in", ropade rektorn.

In kom Minerva, som alltid bar hon ett seriöst och allvarligt ansiktsuttryck på.

"Du ville se m-", hon avbröt sig själv när hon såg Harry i Albus famn och tog några steg framåt för att få en närmare titt på honom. "Är... Är det Potter?"  
Rektorn log brett.

"Är han inte underbar?", svarade han och smekte försiktigt Harrys mulliga kind med pekfingret.

Harry kände hur ilskan började bubbla upp i honom igen. Minerva såg chokat på Albus.

"Detta är ju inte klokt. Hur... Strunt samma, Albus detta är allvarligt och du verkar njuta alldeles för mycket av den här situationen."

_'Det är exakt vad jag har försökt säga hela tiden, tack professor McGonagall! Han är helt galen i barn tydligen. Du anar inte vilket helvete detta har varit.'_

"Äh lugna ner dig Minerva, Severus jobbar på ett botemedel och borde vara klar om någon dag."

McGonagall suckade uppgivande.

"Nå, vad var det du ville då?"

"Ah", påminde Albus sig själv. "Jag måste tyvärr bort så du får passa Harry åt mig."

McGonagalls ansiktsuttryck var helt otroligt. Hon tappade hackan och Harry kunde svära att hennes ögon ploppade ut ur ögonhålorna en aning. Harry fnittrade.

"D-Du vill att... Jag ska... passa... honom?"

Hon tittade skräckslaget på Harry som om han var något ilsket troll.

"Det är bara Harry", log Dumbledore och räckte Harry till McGonagall. "Inget att vara nervös för."

Hon tog emot han men höll honom i en konstig position.

_'Jisses'_, tänkte Harry och saknade plötsligt sin rektor en aning. Albus räckte Minerva även en pytteliten väska.

"Här är allt du kan behöva, nappflaska m.m. Det borde inte vara några problem."

Hon nickade och lade väskan i fickan.

"A-Albus är du säker att..."

"Oh, jag har bråttom! Tack så jättemycket för hjälpen!"

Med de orden for rektorn ut ur rummet. Kvar blev en äldre kvinna i glasögon och en liten bebis i hennes armar.

"Okej... Okej..."

Det lät som om hon försökte lugna sig själv och Harry undrade om han var i bra händer. De gick ut och Minerva höll ett raskt tempo genom korridorerna. Harry kände hur han började glida ur hennes grepp. Han gav ifrån sig ett ljud för att varna henne men hon tog ingen notis om det.

_'Hon kommer ta död på mig!'_

Harry gled ned ännu mer och började dra henne häftigt i ärmen.

_'Kvinna, jag trillar!'_

Harry skrek till när han kände att han höll på att falla och Minerva fångade honom snabbt. Hon tryckte honom mot sin bröstkorg och var väldigt andfådd. Harry kunde knappt andas och gav ifrån sig pippande ljud. McGonagall lättade på trycket och såg ned på honom med skräckslagna ögon. Harry hade aldrig sätt sin lärare i ett sådant stadium innan. Han suckade.

_'Lugn, du kommer att fixa det här. Bara försök att inte tappa mig. En minnesförlust hade jag inte sagt något emot just nu men det är väl bäst att du ändå inte tappar mig i golvet. Du klarar det, okej?'_

Det kändes idiotiskt att Harry skulle lugna ned sin lärare. Det var han som var i en tuff situation men tydligen hade professor McGonagall aldrig tagit hand om små barn innan och var livrädd för att något skulle gå fel.

"Ne-hi... la-ma-na..."

Minerva skrattade lite nervöst åt Harry och tog därefter ett djupt andetag. Hon tryckte Harry närmare mot sig och började gå igen, denna gången lite lugnare.

_'Okej. Fel, fel, fel! Kul att du vill ha ett säkrare grepp men snälla tryck mig inte så hårt mot dina bröst! Du är min lärare, detta är så pinsamt! Så äckligt och fel! FEL!'_

Harrys försök om att vrida sig loss gjorde McGonagalls grepp ännu hårdare.

"Bäst att vi rör på oss. Jag är ju redan sen till min lektion."

_'Lektion? Sade hon just lektion? Skulle de gå på en lektion? LEKTION?'_

McGonagall öppnade en dörr och bakom denna väntade ett klassrum fullt av elever.

_'Oh denna dagen blir bara bättre och bättre.'_

* * *

Berätta vad ni tyckter!


	5. Chapter 5

5: Puss, flört och klapp

Allas ögon var fästa på Harry. Ja, varför skulle dem inte vara det? Det var väl inte varje dag deras professor kom till en lektion med en bebis i famnen. Harry var generad och fixerade blicken i marken när dem gick mot katedern. Han hörde flera häpna ljud samt fnitter och blundade hårt i hopp om att alla plötsligt bara skulle försvinna ur klassrummet. Så enkelt var det inte.

"Ursäkta min sena ankomst", sade McGonagall medan hon trollade fram någon sorts bebisstol och satte Harry i den. "Men som ni ser hände något... oväntat som jag fick ta hand om."

Harry tvingade sig att titta upp. Han såg en en massa Slytherin och Hufflepuffelever. De var ett år yngre än honom. Ja, kanske inte just exakt _nu_ men i vanliga fall skulle de vara det. Plötsligt spärrade en korthårig brunett upp ögonen och viskade något kvickt till sin blonda kompis bredvid. Denna log brett och räckte raskt upp handen.

"Ja, Miss Bell?", undrade McGonagall och verkade en aning irriterad av frågor i den här situationen.

"Är det Harry Potter vid katedern, professorn?"

En kort tystnad fyllde rummet innan Minerva svarade.

"Det hör faktiskt inte till-"

"Jag ser hans ärr!", ropade plötsligt en kille från Slytherin och pekade på Harry.

Mummel bröt ut i klassrummet medan alla pekade och pratade om Harry. Han var hyfsat van vid uppmärksamhet vid det här laget men det här var annorlunda, gjorde honom fruktansvärt obekväm och blev för mycket. Han kunde inte hjälpa det och kände hur tårar fyllde hans ögon.

"Nej, han blir ledsen!", pep en tjej varav några svarade med skratt och andra med ett 'naw'.

_'Oh, låt mig bara dö... Jag gråter inför en hel klass...'_

"Tystnad!", skrek McGonagall.

_'Äntligen kommer du till någon nytta.'_

Hon torkade fort en tår på Harrys kind, vilket han tyckte var ganska onödigt men protesterade inte för han ville verkligen inte ha mer uppmärksamhet.

"Som ni kan se hade Mr. Potter en incident", började professorn. "Han blir återställd om någon dag men låt det här bli en läxa för er alla. Det är sånt här som händer när ni inte lyssnar på era lektioner."

_'Nä, det där är lite orättvist. Jag-'_

"Inga fler frågor om Potter. Vi har slösat nog med tid från lektionen. Alla tar upp sina böcker och repeterar det vi gick igenom sist."

X_X_X_X_X_X

Efter två lektioner i samma klassrum kände Harry hur han började bli gnällig. De gick genom korridorerna medan de var på väg till nästa lektion och Harry drog i McGonagalls ärm samtidigt som han gav ifrån sig en massa jobbiga ljud.

_"Jag är hungrig, ge mig mat! Eller den där vällingen om du nu måste. Den var väl inte så farlig. Helt okej faktiskt... Ja, va' fan. Ge mig vällingen! Kom igen.'_

Harry började sparkas.

"Ge-na-a!"

"Oh, vad vill du nu då?", pep Minerva nervöst.

"Professorn?"

"Miss Granger", hälsade McGonagall halvt stressat när hon såg flickan.

"Några problem?"

"Oh, det är bara det att jag har lektioner och han piper och-"

"Om ni vill kan jag ta hand om honom tills ni har slutat, jag har ändå håla nu."

Minerva verkade tveksam men visste helt ärligt inte hur hon skulle klara av fler lektioner och Harry samtidigt. Det var ett under att de hade lyckats ta sig igenom två. Hermione läste av den äldre kvinnas ansiktsuttryck, log och tog Harry ur hennes famn.

"Bekymra er inte, allt blir bra."

McGonagall nickade och gav ut en lugnande suck när hon såg tonåringen hålla Harry i ett stadigt och säkert grepp. Hon gav sin elev den lilla väskan och log. De bestämde tid och plats när Harry skulle hämtas och Hermione försäkrade sin lärare om att det inte skulle bli några problem.

"Tack för hjälpen Miss Granger, det blir 5 poäng till Gryffindor."

Med de orden försvann hon. Kvar blev Harry med en av sina bästa vänner. Även om det var konstigt kände han sig tryggare för Hermione var mycket bättre med barn.

XXX

När de kom till Gryffindors uppehållsrum sprang Ron fram till dem.

"Du har Harry!"

_'No shit, sist jag såg fanns det inte fler bebisar på Hogwarts.'_

Harry var verkligen för gnällig nu men tur var kom vällingen fram och han vräkte i sig innehållet som om det var sista dagen på jorden. Han brydde sig inte om att skämmas längre. Han drack välling ur en nappflaska medan hans bästa vän vaggade honom, so what? Inget att skämmas över. Inte efter att hans rektor hade bytt blöja på honom. Ron log när han såg ned på Harry, ställde sig närmare och tog armen om Hermione. Hon lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel.

_'Vänta, vänta, vänta lite nu... Vad händer här? Håller ni på med något bakom min rygg?'_

"Me-he-ha", sade Harry och pekade med ett anklagande finger på sina bästa vänner.

"Vi har saknat dig så mycket din söta lille-plutt", sade Ron medan han tog tag om Harrys finger.

Hermione skrattade och Ron tittade på henne samt log snett. Hon mötte hans blick och de stirrade på varandra i ren tystnad. Ron plockade därefter upp en slinga av hennes hår och satte den till rätta bakom hennes öra. Hans hand stannade på hennes nacke.

_'Wow, jag kan inte fatta att detta händer utan att jag vet om det. Hur länge har ni hållit på?'_

Ron lutade sig närmre Hermiones ansikte och hon slöt försiktigt ögonen. Harry rynkade på näsan.

_'Fantastiskt att ni får ihop det men ska ni göra det medan jag sitter här klämd i mellan, seriöst? Inte rätt tillfälle!'_

Han försökte hålla isär dem med sina svaga armar vilket inte gick så värst bra. Tur för Harry avbröts dem av att Ginny kom inspringande.

_'Oh det är Ginny...'_, tänkte Harry och log.

"Ni har Harry!", ropade hon glatt.

_'Oh Gud, det är Ginny! Ta bort nappflaskan, ta bort! Låt henne inte se den!'_

Harry visste inte vad han skulle göra. Till slut kastade han nappflaskan i golvet, hoppades starkt att ingen skulle märka att den öppnades halvvägs ned och att innehåller rann ut på golvet. Ginny stannade upp och plockade upp flaskan.

_'Fan, hon såg den.'_

Ginny räckte den till Hermione.

"Tack jag vet inte vad som flög i honom", sade hon chockat.

"Jag kan inte fatta att det är han... Får jag?", frågade Ginny och gjorde en gest mot Harry som spärrade upp ögonen.

_'Nej, låt henne inte hålla mig Hermione!'_

"Såklart", svarade hon och räckte honom mot den rödhåriga tonåringen.

_'Perfekt, tjejen jag gillar ska inte bara se mig men också hålla mig medan jag är en bebis.'_

Ginny lade honom bekvämt i sin famn och tittade på honom med ett leende. Hans bästa vänner började torka upp vällingen medan Ginny satte sig i soffan med Harry.

_'Att hon måste se mig så här...'_

"Du är så otroligt söt", fnittrade Ginny.

Harry suckade. Skulle hon säga det till honom även om han inte var en bebis?

_'__Du__ är söt Ginny, det har du alltid varit och jag hatar det faktum att du ser mig så här just nu. Det är hemskt.'_

"He-he-na."

Weasleyflickan log, böjde sig ned och kysste honom nätt på kinden.

_'Okej, detta var väl inte så farligt'_, erkände Harry medan han gav ifrån sig ett generat fnitter. Detta hade väl sina fördelar. Fast egentligen visste han inte om han skulle vara glad eller ledsen över att det var på det här sättet de gjorde framsteg.

När hon hörde det gulliga fnittret kramade hon honom. Harrys lilla kropp trycktes emot hennes bröst.

_'Okej, inte farligt alls.'_

"Jag måste nog lämna honom till professor McGonagall nu", avbröt Hermione. "Nämen han är helt röd om kinderna."

"Oh, jag hoppas jag inte kramade honom för hårt! Jag kunde bara inte hjälpa det."

"Det är nog inga problem men vi måste gå nu eller hur Harry-sötnos?", sade Hermione medan hon lyfte upp honom i luften och började snurra runt i varv. "Whiiii!"

_'Inga smeknamn tack. Och jag vill verkligen inte leka helikopter.'_

När Hermione inte såg någon entusiasm från bebisen gav hon upp och gick sin väg för att möta Minevra.

XXX

På vägen ditt mötte de ett välkänt gäng. Draco stannade upp när han fick syn på Hermione och sade åt Crabbe samt Goyle att de kunde fortsätta utan honom. Han närmade sig Hermione och denna lade en beskyddande arm över Harry.

"Vad vill du Malfoy?", fräste hon. "Har du inte gjort tillräckligt mycket?"

"Ville bara se hur det är med Potter. Så han är fortfarande liten, hm?"

Han försökte låta bekymrad för Harrys skull men ett litet leende bevisade att han bara retades och njöt av situationen. Draco kom ända fram till dem och Hermiones grepp om Harry blev hårdare.

"Wow, han är verkligen helt liten och hjälplös."

Med en klapp smekte han Harry försiktigt över kinden. Harry fick en rysning och Hermione backade kvickt undan.

"Rör honom inte", varnade hon och tog upp sin trollstav.

Dracos blick fylldes med hat.

"Säg inte åt mig vad jag inte får göra", viskade han argt och såg ned på Harry en sista gång. "Ha det så kul med snorungen!"

Med de orden vände han på klacken och gick. Han var sin vanliga allmänt "elaka-Malfoy" men något var ändå annorlunda... Harry hade en konstig känsla i magen. Malfoy älskade att retas men den sista blicken han gav Harry var annorlunda. Den var mystisk och fylld med ilska, ånger men även sorg. Det var otroligt förvirrade och skrämde livet ur Harry.

_'Jag tror inte jag klarar av en till dag av sånt här'_, tänkte han och svalde hårt medan han kröp ihop till en liten boll i Hermiones famn.

"Var inte rädd sötnos. Han är bara en stor dumbom", sade Hermione medan hon nöp hans kind med sitt pekfinger samt tumme och skakade den som man gör med bebisar.

_'Aj! Det gör ju för helvete ont!'_

"Ana!" ropade Harry och tog tag om sin ömma kind.

Hermione fnittrade lite för sig själv och såg nöjd ut. Harry suckade uppgivet.

_'Fan vad jag tycker synd om småbarn...'_

* * *

Lite längre kapitel denna gången, hoppas det uppskattas! Verkligen kul att skriva och jag hoppas ni tycker om det ni läser :)  
Säg gärna vad ni tycker!


End file.
